Still World
by SuetonicSonic
Summary: This is just a short story...please enjoy. :3


~Still World~

Sirens wailed out and people everywhere ran for cover from what was coming. I watched them scramble about and trample one another. My father held me in his arms, my mother close behind. I have no clue where they're taking me but I hoped it was away from this chaos. We made it to a small building and dad stopped, looked behind him, for mom I guess. She took me and went inside, dad followed soon after.

I looked at him, my eyes full of confusion. "Daddy? What's going on?" He sighed. "Everything'll be alright..." I didn't believe him, something terrible was going to happen, I just didn't know what. "Reese", my mother started,"You know we have to fight. Robotnik will destroy Mobius." Daddy growled. "And risk our lives? Leave Sabrina here to perish?! I don't think so..." Mom shut her eyes. "I don't want to either. My daughter is my heart and soul but...we have a duty to protect our planet and I want to do it."

I wish I knew what they were talking about. Fight who? "We'd be protecting her", mother continued,"She'd be safe..." He then looked at me, probably about to cry. "I love you Sabrina...", he said,"I want you to grow up and be a strong young woman...because your mother and I won't see it happen." He was crying now and I understood; they were about to leave me... "No daddy", I replied,"You have to be strong." Tearing up, dad held me close and mom joined in. But it didn't last long, a sudden explosion went off outside our safe house.

Daddy snarled lowly. "Sabrina, stay. Skittles, c'mon..." I did as I was told, curled into a ball and stayed quiet. And just before they left, they gave me these badge things and dad told me,"When they come for you, give these to them. They'll make sure you're safe." But I didn't get it. Who will? With no warning, another explosion erupted outside and all noise stopped completely. Being curious, I went outside. Bad idea... The world around me was scorched and burned. The very ground was charred black. And to top it off, there was no sign of life...only blazing fires.

The smoke was overwhelming and burned my eyes. I remembered daddy's warning. You have to get away from it. Quickly! So I started to run, but it felt as if my chest was churning and turning to mush. I could also feel the heat of the ground beginning to melt through my shoe soles. It wasn't too long until I reached a safe place; a patch of woodland that had yet to be touched by the flames. But my luck just expired because the bellowing winds shifted directions. The fire slowly followed... I'd never been so scared for my life. And the distant noises and blinding search light didn't help. But I knew it meant safety.

The white beam shone down on me and quickly landed. Two men came out of the flying thing, a helichopper I think, and saved me. I showed them the badges and they immediately knew who I was. And they had the same ones. It had the letters 'G.U.N.' on them. I wonder what it means... They loaded me on the flying thing and I saw another person in it. He was a hedgehog and he noticed me. And he was starting to shake. "H-hi...", he greeted, stuttering slightly. "Hello", I answered with a friendly smile, him returning the gesture. "Uh...what's your name?" "My name's Sabrina Alicia Valor. What's yours?" "O-Oreo Isaiah Liberty..."

I softened my grin. "That's a nice name, Oreo." He looked at me with a light blush. "Th-thank you Sabrina..." One of the rescue men closed the flying thing's door and ordered us to sit in a seat. He then strapped us in and sat down too. Buckling up, he explained that we were leaving. The engine started up and the blades on top spun very fast. Abruptly, I turned around to look at the scenery. My home village was now nothing.

Just a barren pit of land. I knew then and now that I would never be returning. I glanced at Oreo and he was looking too, tearing up a bit. I took his hand a squeezed it. "Hey...it'll be okay." I said with a big grin and he nodded, turning away. I, on the other hand, kept my eyes glued on the town. This place was once flowing rampant of kids playing and adults trading with others. But now...that memory was set aflame. This place was now dead and lifeless, a still world...never to be brought back.

~The End~


End file.
